Bản mẫu:Navbox/Music/Trac
BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Track List |splitter1 = Original Songs |group2 = Poppin'Party |list2 = Yes! BanG Dream! - Poppin' Shuffle - STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ - Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! - Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni - Teardrops - Tokimeki Experience! - 1000-kai Urunda Sora - Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~ - Happy Happy Party! - Mae e Susume! - Kimi ni Moratta Mono - Yumemiru Sunflower - Natsunodon! - Hachigatsu no if - Time Lapse - B.O.F - Christmas no Uta - CiRCLING - Light Delight - Watashi no Kokoro wa Choco Cornet - Double Rainbow - Saikou (Saa Ikou!) - Girl's Code - Home Street - KIZUNA MUSIC♪ - Jumpin' - SAKURA MEMORIES - Returns - NO GIRL NO CRY - Dreamers Go! - Anniversary - Setsunai Sandglass - Hello! Wink! - What's the POPIPA!? - Initial - White Afternoon - Yume wo Uchinuku Shunkan ni! - Aketara Dream! |group3 = Afterglow |list3 = That Is How I Roll! - True color - Scarlet Sky - Hey-day Capriccio - Y.O.L.O!!!!! - Jamboree! Journey! - COMIC PANIC!!! - Tsunagu, Soramoyou - Rumbling Memory - ON YOUR MARK - Itsumo Doori no Brand new days - Easy come, Easy go! - Sasanqua |group4 = Pastel*Palettes |list4 = Shuwarin☆Drea~min - Pasupa Revolutions☆ - Hanamaru◎Andante - Yura-Yura Ring-Dong-Dance - SURVIVOR Never Give Up! - Wonderland Girl - Tenka Toitsu A to Z☆ - Mou Ichido Luminous - Zettai Sengen ~Recital~ - GyuuDAYS♪ - Kyu~mai*flower - Wakuwaku meets Trip - Attsu Attsu Tokonatsu Love☆Summer! - Yume Yume Gradation |group5 = Roselia |list5 = BLACK SHOUT - Re:birth day - LOUDER - Hidamari Rhodonite - Nesshoku Starmine - －HEROIC ADVENT－ - Determination Symphony - ONENESS - Opera of the wasteland - Kiseki - Neo-Aspect - Legendary - Sanctuary - R - PASSIONATE ANTHEM - BRAVE JEWEL - Safe and Sound - Ringing Bloom - FIRE BIRD - Yakusoku - "UNIONS" Road |group6 = Hello, Happy World! |list6 = Egao no Orchestra! - Happiness! Happy Magical♪ - Goka! Gokai!? Phantom Thief! - Sekai Nobbinobi Treasure! - YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡 - Wacha-Mocha-Pettan Koushinkyoku - Fuwa Fuwa☆Yumeiro Sandwich - High Five ∞ Adventure - Kimi ga Inakucha! - Hareyaka Sukoyaka Pikarinrin♪ - Egao･Sing･A･Song - Nico x Nico = Hyper Smile Power! - Smile Bouquet de Ta~maya~! - Omoide Illumination |group7 = Các bài hát khác |list7 = Dokidoki SING OUT! - Hanazono Denki Guitar!!! - Chocolate no Teion Recipe - Tooi Ongaku ~Heartbeat~ - Su-Suki Nanka Janai! - Don't be afraid! - Quintuple☆Smile - Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! - Hitori Janain Dakara - R・I・O・T - UNSTOPPABLE |splitter8 = Cover Songs |group9 = Poppin'Party |list9 = Sorairo Days - Alchemy - Hikaru Nara - Little Busters! - God knows... - only my railgun - Senbonzakura - Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai - Melancholic - GLAMOROUS SKY - DAYS - Life Will Change - Natsumatsuri - Romeo and Cinderella - Kimi ni Todoke - Wake up! - Yakousei Haizu - Otomodachi Film - Daydream café - Cherry Bomb - Discovery! - Music Hour - Blue Bird |group10 = Afterglow |list10 = Karma - Don't say "lazy" - Butter-Fly - great escape - Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan - READY STEADY GO - Redo - Pride Kakumei - Imagination - Reach Out To The Truth - Lost One no Goukoku - Crow Song - Shunkan Sentimental - Rashisa - Goya no Machiawase - Aoi Shiori - Ai no Scenario - Amanojaku |group11 = Pastel*Palettes |list11 = secret base ~kimi ga kureta mono~ - Dream Parade - Sobakasu - MOON PRIDE - Fuwa Fuwa Time - Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake - Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru - Happy Synthesizer - SAKURA Skip - Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (Shite Yan Yo) - Kimagure Romantic - Fantastic future - DISCOTHEQUE - Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Daijiken - Kanade - Q&A Recital! - Baby Sweet Berry Love - Tokimeki Poporon♪ - Harumodoki - Karakuri Pierrot - Stay Alive - Hana wa Odore ya Irohaniho |group12 = Roselia |list12 = Tamashii no Refrain - Hacking to the Gate - ETERNAL BLAZE - Guren no Yumiya - The Everlasting Guilty Crown - Red fraction - Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis - Shangri-La - This game - Believe in my existence - Shin Ai - Roku-chou Nen to Ichiya Monogatari - Kimi no Kioku - Charles - Tsukiakari no Michishirube - Namae no Nai Kaibutsu - Hishoku no Sora - Miiro - Fatima - Paradisus-Paradoxum |group13 = Hello, Happy World! |list13 = Sugar Song to Bitter Step - 1, 2 Fanclub - Silhouette - Happy Summer Wedding - Himawari no Yakusoku - Romeo - Dragon Night - fantastic dreamer - Koi wa Chaos no Shimobe Nari - Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos - GO! GO! MANIAC - Shin Takarajima - Alien Alien - Extra Magic Hour - Maware! Setsugetsuka - StaRt - No Poi! - Renai Saiban - Shanghai Honey - Korekara - Zenryouku Shounen |group14 = Các bài hát khác |list14 = Seikai wa Hitotsu! Janai!! - Tentai Kansoku - Hare Hare Yukai - Kakumei Dualism - Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan - 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou - Gekidou - Sousei no Aquarion - GO!!! }}